Thank You My Twilight
by Roxius
Summary: When I can't think of actual fic ideas, I use the sentence theme. Mai X Shizuka in 50 random sentences, taking place during and after the series. Also slight mention of JonouchiXKaiba and a joke at Mokuba's expense. Shoujo ai and yuri abound once again!


Title: Thank You My Twilight

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Shizuka Kawai X Mai Kujaku

Summary: When I can't think of actual fic ideas, I use the sentence theme. Mai X Shizuka in 50 random sentences, taking place during and after the series. Also slight mention of JonouchiXKaiba and a joke at Mokuba's expense. Shoujo ai and yuri abound once again, people! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Please**

All Shizuka had to do was make puppy eyes and beg to get whatever she wanted from her older female lover.

**2. Attract**

Shizuka had never figured she would be attracted to women, but all that changed when she saw Mai...and her breasts.

**3. Protect**

As they watched the sunset together, Mai wrapped her arms around Shizuka and whispered, "Me and your brother will always be there to protect you...okay?"

**4. Blood**

Mai was the only one there who seemed to know why Shizuka was bleeding.

**5. Kiss**

It was Shizuka's first kiss, and she was finally able to understand why people enjoyed it so much.

**6. Date**

"Uh, Miss Kujaku...can we...could you...uh...go on a date with me?"

**7. Card**

Shizuka knew it was extremely cheesy, but she bought a Valentine's Day Duel Card and sent it to Mai, hoping she would like it.

**8. Blush**

Seeing the other girl's face, Mai smiled and exclaimed, "Ooh, Shizuka-chan, you're so cute when you blush!"

**9. Breasts**

Shizuka loved how soft and comfortable Mai's breasts felt; they were like an extra set of pillows for her own personal use!

**10. Pervert**

"...Can we have sex now?" "God, you are such a pervert sometimes, Shizuka-chan."

**11. Game**

Shizuka was never very good at card games, but luckily Mai was there to teach her.

**12. Light**

"Mai...you are my light."

**13. Secret**

Shizuka hated having to keep the secret about her and Mai from her brother. It became especially upsetting when she found out the secret he was keeping from her about him and that Kaiba fellow.

**14. Gay**

"We're both gay, Jonouchi! You have Kaiba and...I have Mai!"

**15. Cover**

The things they probably did under those covers made Honda drool just thinking about it.

**16. Rainbow**

When Mai saw Shizuka wearing a rainbow-badge one day, she tore it off and snapped, "No! No rainbows! I hate rainbows! That's just something people use to stereotype gays! Let's just be ourselves!" Shizuka had no problem with that, so she just gave the badge back to Mokuba.

**17. Dance**

In return for teaching her how to play cards, Shizuka agreed to teach Mai how to dance.

**18. Caught**

"HOLY MOTHER OF RA! ISN'T THAT YOUR SISTER MAKING OUT WITH MAI KUJAKU OVER THERE, JONOUCHI?"

**19. Blind**

'Thank god I didn't end up blind!' Shizuka thought happily as she stared deeply into Mai's beautiful eyes.

**20. Wish**

Once, when she was young, Shizuka made a wish that her true love would come to her one day. Now, as she rests in Mai's arms, she knows that that day has finally arrived.

**21. Lost**

She had almost lost Mai back during the Battle City Finals. She never wanted to go through trauma like that ever again.

**22. Potato**

One day, Mai woke up to find Shizuka's side of the bed empty and the smell of hash browns rising from downstairs.

**23. Baby**

Shizuka and Mai couldn't thank Honda enough when he volunteered to donate his sperm for them.

**24. Jealous**

Honda wasn't jealous of Mai, but his heart still ached a bit whenever he saw them together.

**25. Forever**

Shizuka would have wanted to sit outside and watch the sunset with Mai forever, but it'd eventually become nighttime anyway.

**26. Confidence**

All Mai needed was Shizuka by her side for her to feel confident enough to do anything.

**27. Lie**

Shizuka knew that none of her friends or classmates at school would accept her if she came out to them, so she just had to pretend she wasn't interested in getting a boyfriend until college.

**28. Truth**

Shizuka couldn't take it anymore; she spun around to face the male student who was pestering her and snapped, "I'm not going to go out with you! I don't even have any interest in men whatsoever! I'm a lesbian!"

**29. Hair**

Mai ran her fingers through Shizuka's long hair and said, "Damn, I wish I had hair like yours; it's so soft and smooth..."

**30. Rain**

It was a perfect day, but it started raining like crazy the moment Shizuka and Mai stepped outside. Standing the downpour, the two women glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

**31. Fun**

"Have fun with your boyfriend Kaiba, big brother! Mai's going to come over later, so you don't need to come home early, okay?"

**32. Death**

It was all Shizuka's fault...all her own damn fault...she should never have let Mai drive; she was too naive...too trusting...why couldn't she see how drunk Mai was...?

**33. Name**

"My name is now Shizuka Kujaku. I want to take her last name and make it my own as well..."

**34. Phone**

Shaking, Shizuka picked up the receiver. She had only punched in a few numbers before slamming it back down and running up to her room, sobbing loudly.

**35. Gone**

As the edge of the cliff came into view, Mai slammed her foot on the accelerator. 'Shizuka...I'm sorry...I...I just can't go on anymore...'

**36. Hug**

"Urgh...M-Miss Kujaku...your hug...it is crushing me against your boobs..."

**37. Cartoon**

Although Mai felt she was too old to be watching cartoons, she didn't mind cuddling up next to Shizuka and seeing if any new episodes of the Simpsons were on.

**38. Flirt**

Shizuka embarrassingly tried flirting with Mai, but it went over so badly that Mai just laughed at her...and then kissed her.

**39. Duel**

The one thing Shizuka hated more than Jonouchi losing a duel was Mai losing a duel.

**40. Nerd**

Shizuka thought she was nothing but a giant nerd, but Mai thought she was a beautiful young woman.

**41. Sex**

After it was done, Shizuka hid her face in her hands and Mai walked outside to smoke for a bit.

**42. Support**

Kaiba was impressed by Shizuka's determination and Mai's willingness to protect the younger girl, so he gave them his full support on their relationship.

**43. Gender**

Something so trivial as gender couldn't keep the two women from falling in love with one another; they just wished that everyone else could understand that too.

**44. Broken**

Anzu and Yugi cut off ties with them, Jonouchi moved in with Kaiba, and Honda and Otogi only stayed around for a while before they too went on their way; it felt like all the friendships they had formed had been cut because of a few simple words: "We're in love."

**45. Smoke**

Shizuka snatched the ciagrette out from between Mai's lips, tossing it onto the ground, and stomped on it. "Why did you have to take up smoking? Do you want to die of lung disease and leave me all alone?" she asked, and Mai was left speechless.

**46. Hate**

"I hate you, Shizuka...don't ever speak to me again. Good-bye."

**47. Movie**

Both Mai and Shizuka realized it was a huge mistake to go and see 'Gigli', so they just made out in the darkness of the theater until it was over.

**48. Heaven**

As Mai stood over Shizuka's grave, she knew deep in her heart that the younger girl was watching up from the Heavens, weeping for her.

**49. Birth**

"It's...a boy! They gave birth to a healthy baby boy!"

**50. Family**

As Shizuka and Mai finally kissed under the wedding bells, surrounded by friends and family, they knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
